new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Empty Slot
Similar to YTPGuy17, in Lawl Nova there's also an Empty Slot. A video where you can vote the characters that are suggested by the fans to be in. However, there are some differences: -The characters aren't in a random order, they're put together from the best to the worst (In Skapokon's opinion). -There are Rules for the Suggestions (See: Rules) Winners *Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) *Worst Hercules (Dingo Pictures' Hercules) *Timmy's Dad (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Jade Harley (Homestuck) *Best Waluigi (Brawl in the Family) *Toon DK (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *60's Batman (Batman 1966) Empty Slot 1 -Loulogio (Youtube/Café con Lou) -Gollum (Lord of the Rings) -Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) (Remake from Smash Bros. Lawl XRD) -Mortadelo y Filemón (AKA: Mort & Phil) (Mortadelo y Filemón) -Leonard Hofstader (The Big Bang Theory) -Takeshi Kitano (Takeshi's Castle) -King Julien (Madagascar) -Wil Wheaton (Star Trek/The Big Bang Theory) -Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (Madagascar) -Egghead (60's Batman) -Hopper (A Bug's Life) -Rabbid (Rayman Raving Rabbids) -Wall-E and EVE (Wall-E) -Toadstool and Toad (Super Mario Bros. Cartoons) -Majam2009 (Rareza Jugable) (Joke Moveset) Empty Slot 2 -José Mota (La Hora de José Mota) -Asterix & Obelix (Asterix the Gaul) -Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) -Animation (Animator vs Animation) -McPixel -Annoying Boy (OpticMovies) -Steven Universe -Mako Makanshoku (Kill la Kill) -Miguel & Tulio (Road to El Dorado) -Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) -Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) -Ice King (Adventure Time) -Earl of Lemongrab (Adventure Time) -Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) -Judge Dredd (1995) -Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) -Fry (Futurama) -Leela (Futurama) -The Chef (Hitler's Revenge) -Rango -Stu Pickles (The Rugrats) -Ramón García (El Gran Prix) -Scratch and Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) -Brian (Life of Brian) -Wallace & Gromit (Aardman) -Toon Obama (Inkagames) -Agent (Superfighters) -Goat (Goat Simulator) -Dr Pandemia (Aitor Molina Vs) -Movie Bison (Street Fighter: The Movie) -Arthur, King of the Britons (Monty Python and the Holy Grial) -Toon Sora (KingDumb Hearts) -Lego Tony Melendes (Lego Naufragos) -Toon Megaman (Megaman Cartoon) -Toon Jax (Mortal Kombat the Defenders of the Realm) -Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Remake from Lawl Ultimate) -Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (Remake from Super Cartoon Bros. Brawl) -Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Remake from Lawl Ultimate) -Invader ZIM (Remake from Lawl Infinity) -Angry Joe (That Guy With The Glasses) (Remake from Lawl Ultimate) -Best Leo (Magic of Oz) (Joke Moveset) -Syobon (Syobon Action) (Joke Moveset) -Dex Dog-Tective (FoodFight!) (Joke Moveset) -Worst Aladin (Dingo Pictures' Aladin) (Joke Moveset) (Remake from Smash Bros. Lawl XRD) -The Kid (I Wanna Be The Guy) (Joke Moveset) Empty Slot 3 Note: Empty Slot 3 was a reboot that started from scratch and removed almost all of the characters present on the previous two. * Hiro & Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Vinesauce Joel (Vinesauce) * Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) * Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Somari (Somari the Adventurer/Mario Bootleg Games) * Will Smith (Mainly using The Fresh Prince of Bel Air) * Joy (Inside Out) * Supaidama (Toei's Spider-Man) * Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Mike & Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Tommy & Oscar * Kofi * Nylocke (TOME: The Terrain of Magical Expertise) * Frisk (Undertale) * Gumball & Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Steve Youtube (Smosh: The Movie) * Best Bernard (Day of the Tentacle Fanfilm) * Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Team Eddsworld (Eddsworld, formed by Edd, Tom and Matt) * The Genie (Disney's Aladdin) * Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) * Alf * Reggie Fils-Aime (Nintendo) * Sakurai (Nintendo) * Bugs & Daffy (Looney Tunes) * Goofy (Disney) * The Riddler (Batman Forever) * Coyote (Looney Tunes) * The Blockbuster Buster (Channel Awesome) * Sam & Max (Sam & Max: Hit the Road) * Manny Calavera (Grim Fandango) * Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Nick & Judy (Zootopia) * Toon Buzz (Buzz Lightyear of the Star Command) * Gru (Despicable Me) * Coraline * Rocket & Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Excel (Excel Saga) * Toon Ganon (The Legend of Zelda Cartoon) * Quote (Cave Story) * Pinky & the Brain (Animaniacs/Pinky & the Brain) * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Captain Harlock (Space Pirate Captain Harlock) * Abridged Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series) * Ash Ketchum (Pokémon Anime) * Best Chen (Chen N' Friends) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Remake) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (Remake) * Bender (Futurama) (Remake) * King Koopa (Super Mario Cartoons) (Remake) * PSY (Gangnam Style) (Remake) * Worst Aladin (Dingo Pictures' Aladin) (Joke and Remake) * Majam2009 (Rareza Jugable) (Joke) * Syobon (Syobon Action) (Joke) * Beck (Mighty No. 9) (Joke) * Knuckles Boom (Sonic Boom) (Joke) * Toon Bubsy (Bubsy Cartoon Pilot) (Joke) * Dex Dogtective (Foodfight) (Joke) * Toon K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) * Worm (Worms) * Crack Figure (Stick Figures on Crack) * Penguin Squad (Madagascar) * Toon Gandalf (Ralph Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings) * Mio, Yuko and Mai (Nichijou) * Chester A. Bum (Bum Reviews) * Pingu * Caddicarus (Hidden Block) * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * OCTOCAT (Octocat Adventures) * King Julien (Madagascar) * Asterix & Obelix (Asterix the Gaul) * McPixel * Animation (Animator vs. Animation) * Wall-E & EVE (Wall-E) * Toon Obama (Inkagames) * Wallace & Gromit * Fry (Futurama) * Scratch & Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Stu Pickles (The Rugrats) * Steven Universe Rules There are some rules in the suggestions: -No characters that are already made (Only if their moveset sucks). This includes separating Tag Teams, making Non-Joke Movesets to characters with Joke Movesets or vice versa. That also includes movesets already made by Skapokon himself. -No characters from Lawl Ñoba. -No characters from Nintendo owned IPs, represented or not in Smash, and Third Parties represented in Smash. (Except for alternative versions like the CD-i or the Toons and Non-Canon characters like The King or Morshu). -No characters from: Marvel vs. Capcom, Playstation All Stars Battle Royale, Jump Super/Ultimate Stars and Newgrounds Rumble, as there's no need to give them another moveset. -No characters from Fighting Games with an original cast (Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur...) or MUGEN Original Characters, for the same reason as above. -No Characters already featured in Lawl Nova as non-playable characters. Non-Playable characters from other Lawls are acceptable. -No sportsmen unless they have an interesting source material to work with (like Michael Jordan, who has Space Jam). -No characters without a clear source material, specially self-suggestions. -No characters from Retropokon.Category:Empty Slots